marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Modred (Earth-616)
, Ally of Chthon, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mount Wundagore, Transia | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = ;WhiteCategory:White Eyes (when possessed) | Hair = Silver | UnusualFeatures = Modred has always had silver hair. When possessed, his eyes turn white. | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sorcerer's apprentice; emissary of Chthon | Education = | Origin = Human Sorcerer | PlaceOfBirth = England | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Bill Mantlo; Ed Hannigan; Yong Montano | First = Marvel Chillers #1 | HistoryText = In the 6th Century, Modred was an apprentice magician under Gervasse and betrothed to Gervasse's daughter Janice. Modred was asked to become an apprentice by "Merlin". However, after hearing tales of madness, he declined. Thinking the power of the Darkhold could oppose the mad wizard, he went to the tower to claim it. He battled the Other (Chthon) until Janice came in. Rather than have her become corrupted, Modred gave himself up. Gervasse sealed Modred in a crypt hoping that future generations might be able to help him. Modred was resurrected in modern times by Janet Lyton and Grant Whittaker. He was startled by the changes to the world but managed to protect the couple when the Other came to claim him. Since then, he has fallen under and out of Chthon's control and encountered a great many heroes and villains. When Chthon's possession takes over, Modred is a very dangerous individual. One can never tell when he is going to change, as the Scarlet Witch found out as he helped her reach Wundagore to learn about her past, then attempted to offer her to Chthon. When Modred is in control of himself, he will help others fight evil, although his actions usually have his own interests at heart. For example, he helped Puck against the Brass Bishop thinking that he could find a method to retrieve his soul and end his possession. He also briefly assisted Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew). He also has attacked Captain Britain due to his association with Merlin. He seemed unaware that Brian served the true Merlyn and not the impostor Merlin he knew in the past. When the N'Garai came to Perfection, Modred brought the Darkhold Redeemers and was able to coerce a nearby Sabretooth to help. While Creed and the other Darkhold Redeemers battled the creatures, Modred examined the cairn. Thinking that Chthon might be on the other side, he saved a woman, then tossed her through the portal. The resulting screams convinced Modred that he should not try to use it. Sabretooth left unsure what had happened but pleased that he was able to slaughter a number of the N'Garai. The other Redeemers realized that Modred had simply used them for his own goals rather than trying to save the townspeople. Modred will seek revenge against anyone he feels has wronged him. This includes an almost irrational hatred of Doctor Strange when he became involved with the Darkhold Redeemers, as Modred felt that dealing with the Darkhold was his business alone. Modred briefly taught Jinx and also helped Kyllian. | Powers = Sorcery: Before his encounter with the Darkhold, Modred was an apprentice sorcerer capable of only minor magic spells. He was considered as a possible Sorcerer Supreme. Darkhold & Chthon Sorcery: Once the Darkhold had corrupted him and he had become connected with the Elder God Chthon, Modred's mystical abilities increased exponentially as he now has access to all of the spells contained within the Darkhold. Modred has displayed the power of; * Telepathy: Modred is capable of reading and dominating the minds of others. * Mystical Senses: Modred possesses acute mystical senses that can detect the presence of another sorcerer or the presence of a magically enchanted place or item. Furthermore he seems to be especially aware of magic that is in some way connected with his native country of England or connected to the Elder God Chthon and the Darkhold. * Flight: Modred is capable of self-propelled flight, reaching to speeds up to 300mph. * Teleportation: Modred has displayed the power of teleportation, he has even been able to transport himself inter-dimensionally. * Illusion Casting: Modred is capable of casting realistic illusions. * Mystical Blasts: Modred is capable of firing bolts of mystical energy. * Force Fields: Modred is capable of creating magical energy shields. * Geokinesis: Modred is capable of mystically manipulating the element of earth. * Aerokinesis: Modred is capable of mystically manipulating the element of air. * Hydrokinesis: Modred is capable of mystically manipulating the element of water. * Pyrokinesis: Modred is capable of mystically manipulating the element of fire. * Atmokinesis: Modred is capable of mystically manipulating the weather. * Magic Resistance: Modred is resistant to magic. * Superhuman Endurance: The Darkhold has increased Modred's endurance. * Regenerative Healing Factor: The Darkhold allows Modred to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. * Superhuman Psyche: Modred is resistant to psyche assaults. * Increased Strength: The Darkhold has granted Modred peak human strength and thus he is able to lift twice his own body weight. * Darkhold Spells: Modred is capable of casting any of the vast number of powerful spells contained within the Darkhold. While Modred hasn't knowingly tapped into the complete resources the Darkhold offers, he has used the contained spells to summon powerful demons such as; Dragonus, The Hellhound, Monstrosity, and Wish-Demon. Divine Sources Divine Sources: On rare occasions, Modred has utilized spells that tap into the energies of mystical entities other than the Elder God Chthon, such as Cyttorak and Munnopor. | Abilities = * Knowledge of Occult Lore. | Strength = Normal | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Formerly the Darkhold. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Due to their similar names and from both being from the Arthurian Era, Modred the Mystic is often confused with Mordred the Evil. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Geokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Atmokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Teleporters Category:Occultism Category:Energy Projection Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Illusionists Category:Telepaths Category:Magic Immunity Category:Energy Senses Category:Power Sensing Category:No visible Irises or Pupils